From Parks to Pleasure
by MizarFanfiction
Summary: Delphine's reluctance to be intimate with Cosima is soon changed following a brief visit to the park.


**A/N: So it's 3am and I suddenly became inspired...**

 **It's imperfect and unedited but regardless, I hope you like it!**

 **\- Mizar**

"Life is cruel," the blonde concluded, a cigarette hanging loosely from her fingers as she kicked the daffodils in frustration, the yellow petals scrunching underfoot as she stamped over them.

Silence filled the air as the only two inhabitants of the park ceased communication, brief glances exchanging as the brunette perched herself upon the creaking swing, rusted through age and wear.

"It has to be, Delphine, not everyone can live a perfect life."

Sighing, she traced my footsteps to the swing, sitting herself atop of me, one arm snaking around my neck and the other still grasping at the cigarette, that was not much more than a tobacco-less butt. She discarded it, landing somewhere amongst the vegetation, unseen because of the dulling street lamps and the muffled moonlight, just an erratic flow of grey smoke fizzling out into fresh air.

She cupped my cheeks, "But why does it have to be you, ma cherie?".

Her question caught me off guard, despite it being an inevitability at this stage. My eyes caught hers, hazel and brimming as she looked at me, a sole tear fleeing as she brushed it away nonchalantly, knowing that science couldn't provide the answer this time, something we were too accustomed to. Instead of offering up a bullshit explanation, I just encircled my arms around her waist and held her tightly, caressing her hip through her black trench coat.

"We should go inside, I'm getting cold," I flashed my signature grin, hoping it would lighten the mood, but she didn't want to budge as I tried to lift myself up from the swing, instead she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, before heaving upwards and away from me.

I twisted the key in the lock, opening the door to find an empty living room, pitch black and eerie, as if nobody inhabited it whatsoever, even when I knew Delphine was somewhere inside as she'd rushed off ahead without me.

"Delphine!" I called out for her, my voice ricocheting throughout the apartment, greeted with echoes and no response.

Unwinding the scarf from my neck, I tossed it onto the sofa, ambling towards the bedroom as the cold air swept up and attacked my bare skin, eliciting shivers that meandered through my body. I knew that things had been difficult for Delphine in regards to my illness, especially when we were spending all of our time in each other's presence, both our personal and professional life merging and increasing the pressure she felt upon herself as a girlfriend to protect me and an immunologist to help cure me, sometimes it became a little too much. It was unsurprising that as I opened the door, the lights were scarce, the only source being the moonlight that had cast shadows over the body that had entangled itself in the sheets, blonde hair visible as the curls sprawled over the pillow.

There was only one way I saw fit to make her happy again, but in this state I was undecided as to whether she'd even be interested. It had been a few weeks since we had made love, for no reason other than my being sick, she was too frightened to cause more damage, she thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it. Her intentions were pure but my thoughts were slowly becoming the opposite, as I'd been denied intimate access to her for so long, even making out seemed to be a push too far as she often feigned exhaustion and turned over to sleep. I didn't buy it for a second as I often awoke abruptly in the early hours of the morning to pee, watching as her eyes widened and forced closed as quickly as possible to hide the fact that she hadn't been sleeping much at all and I was the reason behind it. A sexless relationship wasn't benefitting either of us and I knew more about it than she assumed. I'd heard her getting herself off in the shower, moans escaping her as she fought to hold them back, the jets of water hitting the bath tub too subtle to drown her out completely as my name fell from her lips as I served breakfast, but I wasn't ready to confess my knowledge of it as of yet. DYAD was built on secrets and I felt quite smug to be in on at least one of them, one without complexity and with an easy solution, or so I thought.

Stripping myself of my clothes, I crawled into bed, refraining from my usual clingy behaviour as I remained on my side, opting to take a different approach to the situation. I leaned over to the nightstand, dragging open the top drawer as I retrieved the strap-on that seemed to be collecting dust after such a long duration of dormancy. I positioned my legs into the harness and hoisted it up before lying back down casually as if I was about to turn in for the night. I glanced at the clock, just out of interest and rolled my eyes so hard into my skull that I thought I'd be unable to drag them back out of it. 9:30. I chuckled inwardly, _nice try, Delphine_.

Tossing onto my side, I ran my fingers over her smooth skin, that seemed to illuminate because of the beams of moonlight reflecting in from the window. I glided softly down her spine, over ever contour, every bone, memorising the journey I had taken innumerable times before. Goosebumps caused tiny hairs to prick my fingertips as I traced her hipbone, a shudder washing over her but hidden in an instant. Her lack of response began to irritate me as I inched closer, combing my fingers through her beautiful curls and away from her ears and neck so that I could stimulate them. I captured her lobe between my lips, sucking gently and then releasing the fleshy appendage to skim my tongue over the shell of her ear, knowing how much she had loved it in previous occurrences of foreplay. Delphine's mouth fell agape as I peered at her secretly, black fanned lashes fluttering in addition to the clamping of her bottom lip between pearly teeth. My arm reached around her, resting atop of an ample breast, drawing lethargic circles around her nipple as it hardened without direct contact with it.

"I know you're not asleep," I whispered against her ear, my warm breath raining down on her as I continued my provocation, which by our usual standards was well overdue.

"Well, I would be if you behaved yourself", she retorted, slapping my hand away from her chest as she readjusted the sheets to mask her nudity.

"Dude, we haven't had sex in like… a month," I informed, hoping the reality would shock her into action.

"I'm just not in the mood, Cosima, I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and shuffled away and I had to give it to her as she was getting better at lying, maybe that was due to DYAD and its tendency to bring out the deceptive nature in people, even those you'd never suspect to have it in them, somehow it just worked its way in and corrupted slowly like a poison amidst a dilute solution. I couldn't seem to let it lie.

I ignored her rejection of me and attached my lips to her neck, a sure fire technique to ignite the flames within her so I'd discovered, a practice I used time and time again so that she'd submit and let me have her in any way I wanted to. She fidgeted a little as I regained a grasp on her breast, playing with her pink nipples that were beginning to swell from stimulation as I rolled them between my index fingers and thumbs, her body slowly becoming consumed by the sensations that I had begun to induce.

"Non," she moaned, fighting to keep composure as she writhed to free herself from my grip to no avail, heaving a sigh of defeat.

My fingers traced southwards to her stomach, brushing lightly over the indent of her navel and to her sex, where I caressed the length of her lips with feather-like touches. Delphine hummed, her lips pursed to suppress the noises that had began to formulate in her throat, determined to stay in control, but her plan was dissolving before her and she knew it all too well as her sex began to moisten beneath my touch.

"You like that?," I asked, my voice husky as my lips attacked her pulse point, feeling the strong beating pulse below my lips and the hot blood shooting through her veins at double speed as her arousal intensified with every passing moment.

She shook her head violently, "No-…n".

The mask had been unsuccessful as it disintegrated completely before me, a palm finding its way to the back of my head as Delphine massaged me, urging me further into the crevice of her neck to give attention to her most pleasurable areas.

"Liar," I accused, my voice muffled by her fragrant skin as I fondled her chest more roughly than before, grabbing the mounds of flesh and squeezing them firmly as I hummed against her collarbone.

"Cosima…", the words were almost inaudible as she pleaded with me, finally submitting to her fate, that tonight the barriers would come down, along with the bullshit excuses and early nights.

"Sssssh, I have a surprise for you," I admitted, "Turn around".

Delphine's face was inches from mine as we lay quietly, my fingers ruffling through her hair that cascaded gracefully past her shoulder, her hazel eyes staring endearingly as I became fixated by them, a slight pink hue forming upon her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Cosima. I've been worrying so much about you lately that I've abandoned our relationship. I shouldn't let work get in the way like that." she confessed, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke, my heart-strings tugging painfully at the sight of her feeling so responsible and helpless.

I brushed the tears from her, salty trails forming upon her cheeks like tiny pathways.

"It isn't your fault, okay?", I reassured, wrapping my arms around her as she began to sob atop of my naked chest, warm droplets sliding over me and absorbing into the sheets below.

She bolted upright, shocking me as I frowned, "What's the matter?", I asked.

"Something just touched me!" she breathed, jumping backwards from her position in the bed as she burrowed into the linen, evidently frightened.

I just chuckled in amusement as I glanced down at the strap-on which was harnessed to my body.

"Stop laughing, brat!", she whined, "What was that?".

Unravelling her from the sheets, I forced her into me, our bodies moulding together into one as I claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, my hands clutching firmly at her waist to reiterate my dominance as I dipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her with an unapologetic intensity. Delphine grunted and groaned as she began to buck subtly as the kiss became more heated, our arms roaming all over each other as we explored the landscapes of our bodies, studying the curves and contours with intricacy. With Delphine in this position, I was granted easier access as I broke the kiss and took her nipple into my mouth, my tongue swirling fervently over the stiffening peak as she lost all sense of control, her head thrown back in pleasure as she forced me closer to her chest with hard yanks to my hair, the pain oddly satisfying.

"Merde," she hissed as my fingers fell past her hips and to her pussy that was coated excessively with clear liquids, her readiness made obvious as she ground herself into the two long digits that I had placed there.

"And now for the surprise", I announced as I spat into my hand, moving down to the strap-on to naturally lubricate it although it wouldn't need much help considering Delphine's arousal, we hadn't used it in a while and I didn't want her to be discouraged anymore than she already had been.

I spread the lips of her pussy, giving a quick rub to her clit as I penetrated her, the strap-on disappearing faster than I'd ever witnessed as she took it whole, a throaty moan falling out into the silence as she adjusted to the unexpected intruder. My lips found hers in a messy kiss as her tongue found its way into my open mouth as I breathed heavily, thrusting slowly but deeply into her, Delphine's whole body shaking constantly as I pulled out and pushed in without hesitation.

"Cosima!", she groaned, my name on her lips as she repeated over and over again, my smile growing wider as she called out for me.

"I thought you weren't in the mood," I teased, shoving harder into her as my spare hand found her pussy, fingers sliding over her clit to bring her closer to the edge of no return as the penetration of her steadily persisted, her body tensing as those hazel eyes began to flit from all of the pleasure that began to take over her entire being.

She bit down on my lip as she gyrated violently, the speed and anticipation picking up as Delphine's grunts and my heavy breathing engulfed the room, the sound of skin slapping loud and unapologetic as the world ceased to exist, only Delphine and I in this current moment, uncaring to everything and anyone else.

I cuddled her closer as we held each other as tightly as we could muster as the final thrusts brought her to a delightful finish, her body flopping back onto the bed like a rag doll as all energy drained from her.

Her chest heaved as she regained normal breathing and composure, a finger pointing accusingly in my face.

"Cheeky girl", she stated with a tired smile, to which I leaned down and kissed it from her face, how she looked so adorable after having sex even with tears slowly making their way to her eyes.

She tugged the sheets up to her chest and gestured for me to come and cuddle, to which I immediately obeyed, the comfort of her arms and warmth of her skin too tempting to every deny. We lay in silence, her heartbeat pounding in my ear as I listened and never in my life had I felt so alive.

"I love you," I blurted as her eyes opened wearily from nearly dosing off.

"Je t'aime," she smiled, planting a kiss atop of my forehead as she wrapped her arms around me as if I was just another part of her body, as if I belonged nowhere but here, so close to her, our hands intertwining as we basked in the aftermath of lovemaking; fatigued but overwhelmed with love.

"Are you saying that we're allowed to have sex now?", I enquired, a hopeful expression playing upon my face as I fiddled with her fingers in my hand.

She hummed, "Oui, I've missed you".

I laughed, my lips brushing against her bare chest,

"Oh, I know all about it, Dr Cormier. I'll be joining you in the shower from now on"

Her eyes shot open, a blush forming despite her state of exhaustion, a sole hand covering her face in shame.

"Oh god".

I kissed her hand, a smug smile gracing my lips.

"We need to make up for lost time, don't you agree?", I winked as I held her breast in my hand.

She shook her head, half laughing, "What have I got myself into?"

"Many things, Dr Cormier, _many_ things".


End file.
